Sold Out
by Andysaurus
Summary: Billy finds out what Costello thinks of him while keeping Sullivan in the dark. Oh Oh.
1. Chapter 1

Things were just going down hill for Billy. First, because of cell phone area problems, he had failed to contact Queenan to tell him how desperate the situation was. Then the next day he had a sense of being followed, so had not dared to try and contact Queenan again. Then this morning a bunch of cops broke into his house with an arrest warrant and dragged him of to the SIU cells.

Now this creep, Sullivan, tells him that if he does not co-operate and admit to all the charges, they will tell the FBI that they now have him.

So, the FBI. Costello must have sold him out. Why? Was that why Costello had asked Billy about being able to run the business? It could be that Costello saw Billy as a potential threat and had decided to profit from getting rid of Billy. He had to get into contact with Queenan, or Dignum, without breaking cover, but how?

Then Sullivan did something odd. After a confab with his group, he came into the interrogation room, gave Billy a phone, and gesturing at the camera/mike, said that Billy should phone his mom. The camera/mike was clearly switched off!

Billy (silently) gasped. Was this some kind of ploy, or was Sullivan trying to help him, which meant ... Billy decided to be cautious, and procrastinate a little, playing on what he already knew.

"It won't work. Mother might have helped me once but not now"

"Why", Sullivan was baffled by this response. When he had done this with the other gang member that they had arrested there had been no problem. "The FBI want you, so why don't you want to phone home?"

"OK" Billy replied rather quietly, "You needn't admit anything, but I think I know who you are and you could soon be in the same mess I am now in. We can help one another"

Sullivan was genuinely baffled "So?"

"Ok, listen. Costello is starting to see me as a threat. But I know something about him, something that could get me killed, and it's something that you need to know. With it you can protect your self, and protect me."

Sullivan was cautious "Like what?"

"I will tell you what it is. You tell your bosses about it. In return they protect me from Costello and the Feds". "Then I work for you" was not something Billy though safe to add, yet.

"OK, deal" replied Sullivan.

"I first heard a rumour that Costello was talking to the Feds. I followed it up, spied on him. He sells info about his rivals and the mob to the Feds. I'm fairly sure that he's become a protected FBI informant, and that he's sold me out. You tell your bosses about this. Keep Costello and the Feds off my back and I tell you what else I know, I might even be able to get more specific intel for you on who he sold out". This was both true and false. Billy suddenly thought of the joint Police FBI operation that had been compromised, Costello must have known about it well in advance.

Sullivan though it over; there was certainly no risk to him and there were obvious benefits for both of them. Was Costello such a Judas. Deep down Sullivan knew that the answer was yes. This was dynamite if true. "OK, I'll talk to Captain Ellerby"

Billy had no idea who Ellerby was; he would have to remain cautious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ellerby disliked and despised Billy, and the feeling was mutual. Even if Ellerby had known that Billy was a Cop, he would not have liked Billy, in fact he was as prejudiced as Dignum. Unfortunately Sullivan was in attendance, and anyway Billy only dared to talk to Queenan, or Dignum, about Sullivan. So...

"Look" snarled Billy, "I need to make a deal with all you organ grinders, not one organ grinder and his monkeys. Keeping both Feds and Costello at bay will take some doing. I know Costello isn't afraid of you, but he is scared by the other organ grinder, or at least about what he can get to know.

"You mean Queenan?" snarled Ellerby in return.

"I suppose so, Costello avoids saying much about such things, bad for morale", which was true.

Finally, Ellerby phoned for Queenan. Billy then explained the situation to Ellerby and what he could do for Ellerby, and by careful implication, for Sullivan as an informant. Finally Queenan came in and Billy explained again. Billy managed to surreptitiously kick Queenan under the table several times. Queenan got the message, Billy had more to say to Queenan alone. Queenan adjourned the meeting, saying that he needed to consider the matter. Unfortunately the Feds were due in an hour.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Dignum came to Billy's cell.

Billy snapped "I need to see Queenan, now. I know who the mole is."

"Oh yeah, Who".

"No way I'm telling you, when you said you would trash my files. Costello has sold me to the Feds and will kill me if I am released". Billy refused to say more.

Dignum cursed, trust was vital in this game and Billy had made clear that he no longer trusted him. Dignum phoned Queenan and then gave Billy the phone. Billy told Queenan that Costello did not trust anyone and was using new people to bring stuff in. Costello was also going loco and would kill Billy anyway if he was released to return to the gang. Billy needed out. The mole was Sullivan and Billy was stringing him along.

Queenan temporised, worried by Billy's state of mind. He really needed to see Billy in person but it was too risky, even if he levelled with Ellerby. He told Billy that he had photo-ed two Feds with Costello and the options were to tell the Feds that Billy was a cop, or somehow persuade the Feds to go away. Then Billy could string Sullivan along. With time short, Queenan ordered Dignum to meet him with Ellerby to study the photo's. Then they could decide exactly what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

In Ellerby's office, Queenan levelled with Ellerby. He stressed that Billy had a lead on the mole but that no one, not even Sullivan must know. Queenan then pointed out that Billy had a perfect, fabricated, criminal record. So they could not take perfect police records for granted. This was a deliberate, discrete, jibe at Sullivan to make Ellerby more open minded and critical. The question was, how to handle the Feds who had just arrived.

As the Feds walked down the corridor, they could see that the head Fed was indeed one of those Queenan had photo-ed talking to Costello. Queenan decided to confront him with the incriminating photo. They would send the Feds packing without revealing that Billy was in any way working for the SIU. Then they could work out how to set up a trap for Sullivan. 


End file.
